harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Terminology
A list of terminology of every show in Harmony Unleashed. Equestria Girl Masters The Equestria Girl Masters appeared with 6 cartoon Girls (Courtney, Sandy Cheeks, Betty Barrett, Ami Onuki, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) after the Planning of My Little Pony Chronicles in 2011 and it's first appearance of ego in the first installment in Season 3.5 of YouTube Poop: The Series aired in November 11, 2011 when NaruIchi97 Television makes its debut, replacing his "version" of Toonami. It has the same treatment in the live-action/animated series and the MLP Chronicles series. Socrema Sword Socrema Sword is one of Aaron's main arsenal weapons of his resistance. The sword is named after his father named any sword in Spanish "La Espada Socrema" as a pun to "Supreme Sword" ever since he was a kid. His current blade resembles Ky-Kiske's sword with a katana. The Socrema Sword debuted in the 2012 telefilm "Harmony Unleashed: Evolution" Spirit Brony Resistance A army-like foundation formed by Aaron after the 2012 telefilm "Harmony Unleashed: Evolution" and the animated series "Harmony Unleashed: Uprising". The army is supported by Bronies and Pegasisters and it serves to destroy evil in Equestria and formed to make haters respect women without changing opinions. It also serves to generosity for My Little Pony fans and little girls. In Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria, they will reform Bronies that are attacking Hasbro because of Twilight Sparkle becoming a princess and a spin-off movie to prevent them from being superior than little girls. Harmony Jaegers In Guardians of Equestria, A new upgrade within the power of a Brony in Spirit, a humanoid transformation device turns Aaron into a Harmony Jaeger in Mark Jasperger I. The Harmony Jaeger is a parody homage to both Iron Man and Kamen Rider, since the live-action series pays tribute/homage to Tokusatsu. Pegasister Rangers Pegasister Rangers (known as Pony Shojo Sentai Harmony VI [''ポニー少女戦隊ハーモニーシックス, Poni Shojo Sentai Hamoni Shikksu''] in the Japanese dub of Guardians of Equestria) is an all-female team consisting of six girls who gain superpowers (magical and technological), wear color-coded uniforms, and use advanced weapons and martial arts skills to battle an antagonist group of evil beings threatening to take over the Earth. The team is part of the Spirit Brony Resistance and it's a parody that pays homage to Sailor Moon, Power Rangers and Super Sentai. When they haven't transformed, they wear costumes of the Mane Six from the controversial feature film "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" for briefing purposes. In the Netflix series, The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Pegasister Rangers, it is shown that there will have a seventh ranger resembling Sunset Shimmer. In the following season for the series, there will be more rangers resembling Moondancer, Trixie and Starlight Glimmer. Robo-Bebe Robo-Bebe is a giant mecha robot resembling a baby pony made out of steel and piloted by 2 baby ponies and 3 toddler humans, and later by the Pegasister Rangers and the age-regressed baby Mane Six as they have transformed and commanded by the human pilots. In Jaegermeisters, after the success by saving humanity, The Jaegermeister robots were built resembling a Centaur pony by union of Human and Pony as well as the transformation from a mecha horse to a giant robot. The Robo-Bebe resembles mecha media like Transformers, Gundam, and Gigantor, as well as Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger/Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Jaegermeisters Jaegermeisters (known as Hunter Masters in German) is a giant robot machine who resembles a horse, a humanoid or a centaur. The pilot is as of 2 when alone or more persons when uniting together by riding a pony whether it's human, centaur or a giant robot. It resembles Lagrange, Gundam, Transformers and Valvrave with element similar to Digimon Tamers, and the name is a reference to Pacific Rim with the word "meister", also resembling the Jaegermeister German liqueur made in 1936. The terminology is exclusive for the Jaegermeisters anime. Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Misc.